User blog:Eth3792/Gold Ledger and Notes - v7.1.5
Introduction Coming into the , I have 1,970 and roughly 1,320,000. My plan is to go for one of the new GT3 cars, most likely the Acura. Other than that, it should be a relatively quiet update, giving me time to complete a few Career series and maybe even open an Exclusive Series or two. To create your own gold ledger, see the Gold Tracker Template by Amrosa and QuickNick. Gold Ledger Ledger |Gold=1970}} ÷ 16 players|Gold=3}} ÷ 14 players|Gold=3}} ÷ 14 players|Gold=2}} Summary I end the with 1,328 , a net loss of 642 , or +203 not including the MP4-X upgrades. Glad it was a productive update, only wish I'd finished the Acura NSX GT3 Championship to earn 70 gold and a free car. I regret to say that I did not earn any cars over this 4-week period, though I did unlock the MP4-X Exclusive Series. Had a lot of fun with the GT3's, now on to the DPi's and new street Hondas! Notes * Mar 4: This Acura has grip! I'm sure the others do too, but wow! Also, I somehow have all three cars in OMP this week, with the Maserati unupgraded, the Aston Martin at about half, and the Ferrari nearly FU. Should be a good week for scoring 900-1000 points! * Mar 5: Working on Classic Skyline Challenge, a rarity of a series in that it is actually worth it to fully upgrade the car. 2019 FM would never add a car that takes just 21 to FU! But it will take quite a long time; these Cup races are a bit longer than the average, and with one of the slowest cars in the game... * Mar 5: WTTT at Catalunya National in the Lotus Exige 360 Cup. Really wish I owned this car; it drives nicely and is the top car in two different bonus series. My third R$-only attempt has led me to a great lap of 1:33.935, which is probably improvable by up to .5 but felt really good. Currently mid-F, hopefully it'll drift into low E by week's end... * Mar 6: For the team challenge, I started at the bottom and worked my way up. 7 races in the Maserati, the latter few unserviced, followed by 7 in the Aston Martin to score 25 laps. I got down to 325 in the Maserati, but after the AM and a few serviced races in the Superfast, I've climbed back up to 887. Should be a fun week! * Mar 11: WTTT and OMP both went well, though I wish I could've gotten more from the Lotus. This week will be fun, as the Corvette has next to no grip even FU. Will likely get C, or even B if the standings allow it! * Mar 18: C was easy, B might've barely been possible with a perfect lap (I was .75 out at the end, and on my best half-lap I was already .7 ahead of my final time). But the worst part of this week is... I missed out on the Acura :( I just didn't set enough time aside for it, stopping at 74%... 398 gold down the drain! * Mar 23: Got back to enough gold to FU the MP4-X and stay above 1000. What an absolutely insane car! Like nothing else in the game, and like nothing else in real life too. Working on the team challenge, I've managed to set a time of 16.331 in the BH Autocross (Cutting Edge 5.1). At that rate I can get just over 2 a minute, though I don't have much time today so I'd better hurry... * Apr 1: Spent my 100% fame day on the Cutting Edge endurance at PTT Short, but apparently didn't get the bonus? Must've had something to do with finishing past midnight... Also, the fame it earned me came up less than 300 short of leveling up--the next Autocross I did finished the job :) Finished the GTD Exhibition completely unserviced, and it just makes me wish more than I had earned the Acura... But hey, thanks to the upgrades I'm on track for group B in WTTT, and what's more, I earned 10 gold from OMP with the Audi R8 V10 Spyder. The past is the past now, moving on to v7.2! Category:Blog posts